


Moment Of Clarity

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-07
Updated: 2006-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For nora1980. The first line is from the film <em>Brokeback Mountain</em>, written by Larry McMurtry and Diana Ossana, based on Annie Proulx's novel.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Moment Of Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> For nora1980. The first line is from the film _Brokeback Mountain_, written by Larry McMurtry and Diana Ossana, based on Annie Proulx's novel.

_"The truth is -- sometimes I miss you so much I can hardly stand it."_

That is when Dom starts to cry. It's quite embarrassing, too, as he's having trouble keeping quiet and is actually curling up in his seat. Jorge, sitting on his right, whispers, "Hey man, are you okay?" Dom just shakes.

He's surprised to feel an arm around his shoulders, pulling him gently. Josh, on his left, murmuring "'Sokay. It's alright."

Dom makes it to the end of the film, breathing in the smell of Josh. Comfort. He sits up as the credits roll, gives a smile that doesn't quite pick up on one side, and says, "Thanks." Josh tells him it's no problem; Dom breaks ranks and finds a corner of the lobby. Takes out his phone, speed dial 1.

Billy picks up.


End file.
